Poker Night
by FatalBlueSweetie
Summary: Bored one night Saturday night some of your favorite Xmen get together to play a game of poker...Romy and minor Lancitty. ONE SHOT


Strip Poker

By: Fatalbluesweetie

Rating: PG-13 (mild sexual scenes)

Summary: A game of strip poker with some of your favorite X-Men: Evolution characters. Romy, Lancitty,

AN: I've had this story saved on my computer for over a year now and I finally got around to looking at it again. So I revised it and here it is



"God! I am like so frickin bored!" shouted Kitty sitting on the couch in the rec room of the mansion.

It was 11:03 pm on Saturday night and it was raining. So there was nothing to do. Nothing interesting was on the television. All the new recruits were off doing their own things. The large house was quiet for once. Just then Bobby ran in and sprayed the members of the room with his super soaker.

"BOBBY, AHM GONNA KILL YA!" shouted a dripping Rogue. She sat up and made a dash for the frozen adolescent. Remy grabbed her around the waist and refused to let go, no matter how hard she pleaded.

"Please Remy sugah, Let me kill him? Pretty please?" asked Rogue, jutting out her lower lip which quivered and giving the Cajun her patented puppy dog eyes.

"Now ya know dat don work on Remy Chere," retorted said man.

"Damn," muttered Rogue before reclaiming her seat in his lap.

"Hey, I've just got a scary idea…" commented Lance to the room at large.

"Oh, like spill. Tell me, tell me, tell me," begged Kitty.

"Lets play strip poker?"

"Like OMG that sounds so cool. We should like all play. Rogue and Remy too."(1)

Rogue turned and looked at her boyfriend, raising her eyebrow. Remy just grinned back.

"Fahne, were in," answered the river rat.

"Like lets go to Remy and Lances room, its bigger then ours," suggested Kit.

So the foursome exited the rec room and proceeded to the boys shared room.

"Hey wait me and Kit should go and get some food…ya know chips and soda or something," Rogue said with an air of nervousness in her voice.

"Whatever…just don't take long," Lance said with a wave of his hand.

Rogue grabbed Kit by the wrist and dragged her down the hall, but stopped at their door instead. She pushed the door open and ran to her dresser, pulling stuff out and flinging it across the room.

"Rogue, like what are you doing?" asked Kitty, perplexed.

"If Remy's gonna see meh half naked Ah at least wanna look good," explained the southerner "ah ha found it"

Rogue pulled out some sexy black lingerie from the back of her underwear drawer. She dashed to the bathroom and quick changed.

"Aren't ya gonna change?" Rogue asked through the bathroom door.

"Don't like need to. I like wear that stuff like everyday,"

Rogue quirked and eyebrow as she stepped out of the bathroom "Hey faze us through the floor so we can get those snacks we were on the mission ta get in the first place."

A few minutes later the two girls trudged up the stairs and down the boys hallway loaded down with bags and bags of chips, four different kinds of soda (cans), a bag of Oreos. Kitty fazed through the door while Rogue just kicked it open because her hands were tied up at that moment.

The two boys were lying on there respective beds, Lance with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling and Remy propped up against his head board shuffling his deck of bicycle playing cards.

"Good the foods here" said Lance advancing on Kitty, stealing the bags from her and pulling out a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "Yum… my fav,"

"Like that's why I got 'um honey,"

Rogue plopped her bags on Remy's bed and closed the door. She turned the lock and returned to the bed. She grabbed a coke and a bag of barbeque potato chips.

"So we gonna start this game or not?" asked Rogue, her impatient attitude forever present in her voice.

"Yea…like pass out the cards Gambit. Rogue wants to play so she can show off her stuff," Kit said suggestively.

Rogue grabbed Remy's pillow from behind his head and threw it at Kit. She was laughing at the annoyed look on Rogue's face, the disgusted look on Lances and the lustful look on Remy's.

"Just pass out the damn cards, Cajun," said Rogue testily.

"You got it belle,"

Rogue's first hand was bad. At the end of the first drop she was trying to decide what to remove first. She knew there was no way she could win with a pair of two's.

She was right. Pryde had a full boat, which beat Remy's pair of Jacks and Lances three nines.

So the three losers were forced to remove an article of clothing. Remy was saucy and removed his shirt leaving him bare-chested. Rogue marveled at his well-developed body, his six-pack abs, his finely shaped pecs as she did everytime she saw them. Rogue felt her face grow hot. Rogue was defiantly more conservative and decided to remove her socks. She repositioned her self so she had her legs in Remy's lap. The boy began to play with Rogues feet, which she didn't mind too much. Lance removed his shirt too but he had a beater on, much to the chagrin of Kitty.

As midnight rolled around the four were still at it. Kitty was down to the bare necessities, her bra, panties and socks. Remy had his pants, boxers and his socks left on. Lance wasn't much better. He had taken off both of his shoes, his beater and his belt. Rogue had removed everything she could with out trying to show her undergarments. She was still in possession of her camisole and some pants (plus her panties and bra).

Rogue had loosened up a bit, much thanks to the beer Remy had stashed under his bed. Her head was currently resting on Remy's chest, since he was lying down. Lance had his head in Kitty's lap since she was propped up against his headboard. She was running her fingers through his hair nonchalantly. The played another round. Rogue lost once again and got up to remove her pants. Remy looked lustfully at her. She had the body of a supermodel. Remy wanted nothing more then to look at it, to see her in things other then layers and layers of clothing she normally had on. He was pleasantly surprised when she turned and he saw a sheer black thong. He grinned at her and looked playfully at her panties.

"Thongs, me amore? I ne'er knew ya were a thong type a girl," commented Remy.

"Yeah? Well now ya do," she answered playfully.

Remy had won so he didn't have to remove anything. Rogue was disappointed she wanted to see him with even less on. 'Oh you naughty little girl,' said one of her many in home psyches playfully. Rogue just shook her head to clear the voice out and laid her head on Remy's naked chest again.

Kitty took off her socks and Lance removed his pants to reveal a pair of black boxers with chilies all over them. Kitty looked at them approvingly before resuming her previous activity.

Rogue let out a silent yawn and closed her eyes trying to doze for a few short moments before the next hand was dealt but feel into a deeper realm then she wanted. She felt something move but didn't care. She was warm and her pillow was soft and she was tired so she drifted into an even deeper sleep.

A few hours later, well more like a half an hour, Rogue stirred and opened her eyes. The room was dark so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting before she moved at all. As soon as she could see a little better she rolled over and sat up. She looked to the right, to Lance's bed and saw two lumps under the bedclothes. 'Go Kitty,' Rogue thought to herself. She shivered slightly and looked down at Remy. Somehow he managed to slip under his sheets without rousing her. She shivered again and decided she was just going to sleep where she was so she slipped in under the covers too. She snuggled up closer to Remy and looked at him. She noticed how his hair hung in his face and how his chest moved up and down as he breathed. She put her head on his pillow alongside his own. She sighed, then noticed his lips were in close proximity to her own. She took advantage of the fact that his guard was down and kissed him. It was soft and quick. She pulled away and snuggled her body closer to her boyfriend.

Remy was awoken from his dreams as he felt a pair of lips meet his own. He fought the urge to open his eyes, but allowed Rogue to continue. He was disappointed when she pulled away. He quickly made up his mind and pulled some fast moves. In a second Remy was on his back and Rogue was lying on his chest. She hadn't expected it and let out a soft "oh". He looked up into her pale face that shown brightly in the moonlight, he loved her. He knew that now. He loved the girl…no…women that was currently residing on his chest.

Rogue was surprised when Remy rolled over onto his back taking her with him, so she was on his chest and stomach. She must admit that she did enjoy it. Looking down at him like that. She looked down at his smiling face. It wasn't his normal cocky grin, but a sincere smile. Rogue smiled back. She looked into his eyes. His red on black eyes. She was so caught in his gaze. It was at that moment that she knew she loved the boy that lay under her. Her smile broadened. She welcomed the kiss that he brought up to her lips. It was a knowing kiss, an I-love-you-no-matter-what kiss, a stay-with-me-forever kiss. Remy's tongue gently pressed against Rogue's lips, requesting entrance. She denied it. She was inwardly laughing to her self. Rogue loved teasing Gambit. She pulled away and smiled mischievously at the boy below her. She rolled off him and urged him to follow her lead. So he carefully placed himself on top of her. She took in a sharp breath as he did so. He looked down at her worried. He didn't want to hurt her. She saw the concern in his eyes and whispered "Yar belt buckle's sharp ya know," she said with a grin. He lifted himself off her with his hand and kicked off his pants. Rogue kissed him then. She requested access into his mouth, she was refused just as she had refused him. She sighed exasperatedly and he let escape a muffled laugh. He then plunged his tongue into the inner-workings of her mouth. Rogue was happy. That was all she wanted. She fell sleep soon after, wrapped in her "sugah's" arms.

The next morning Rogue could feel the sun's beams on her face, but she refused to open her eyes. She wanted nothing to do with the stupid sun. She pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled deeper into them. But it was no use. She was up. She didn't want to be but she was. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from eyes. She looked around and saw a bulge in the blankets next to her and two bulges in Lance's bed. Rogue glanced over at the clock and saw the red luminous numbers flashing 6:30. Rogue shook her head and stifled a big yawn. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the top of Remy's head. She quickly and quietly slipped out of the bed and slipped into the bathroom. She looked around and decided she would take a shower. So she jumped in and let the steaming hot water run down her back, easing her exhaustion away ever so slightly. She heard the door creak open and stuck her head out of the shower curtain. She noticed Remy looking in the mirror.

"Admiring you good looks again sugah?" Rogue asked sweetly.

Remy's head snapped open and noticed Rogue's head peaking out from behind the curtain. He grinned and spun around. He held her face in the cup of his hands and kissed her.

"Ummm" Rogue moaned, "That was nahce, now get out. Ya can come in when Ah'm done,"

"But Remy wants ta stay wit cha. Remy needs ta be clean too ya know."

"Ah know but ya can use it afta meh," she said smiling. Her head disappeared behind the curtain and waited for Remy to walk out of the bathroom but she didn't hear anything. She looked up and saw Remy's head sticking in the shower just looking at her.

"REMY GET OUTTA HERE!" Rogue shrieked. "Ah'll be out in a sec ya can come back in then if ya want, but leave now. Please."

Remy pouted and his head disappeared. Rogue heard the door snap shut. She finished her shower quickly and entered the room wrapped in only a fluffy black towel. She smiled brightly at the Cajun then began to collect her various items of clothing and put them in a pile. Rogue checked around the room to make sure the two were still sleeping in the other bed and that Remy was in the bathroom before she walked to Gambit's dresser and poked through it. She found a pair of black boxers she liked and put them on under her towel and looked through his shirts. She discovered a black one that said "For all you know I could have rabies so run away," she slipped into it and walked back towards the bed. She climbed back into it and stole Remy's spot. A few moments later she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. She smiled and put her hand on the arm and leaned back into Remy. She fell asleep again.

Rogue was rudely awakened by Logan barging into the room. He stopped in the middle of what he was yelling when he saw what lay before him.

"Okay maggots Danger room in…"

Logan let out a faint growl and left the room slamming the door. Rogue quickly sat up and dashed from the room after Logan.

"Logan…Logan wait!" Rogue called. Logan stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Stripes, do I wanna know?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing happened Logan, but ya have ta ease up on protectin' meh from him, because ya nevah know what could happen. Ah love him Logan and he loves meh. Ya'll just have ta except it. But if something happens and he hurts me feel free to kill 'im." Rogue explained, smirking.

At the last part Logan chuckled and nodded. He let out a sigh and looked at his protégé closely.

"So you really like him?" he grunted. Rogue nodded.

"Okay then. I don't want to catch you doing anything though? You got that? And tell Kitty and Lance the same thing. Be careful, we don't need no little Stripe's or Cajun's runnin' around. Oh and there's a danger room session at 8:00. If your not there on time I'll send Bobby to freeze your sheets, ya got that?"

Rogue shook herself and nodded vigorously. She turned and walked down the hall to the door. She looked at him in the eye.

"Thanks Logan." He gave the girl a swift nod before walking briskly down the hall towards the stairs.

Rogue smiled to herself then crept back into the room. Remy sat up and looked at her worriedly. She walked over to the side of the bed and kissed him.

"It's fahne. Don't worry sugah,' she said before climbing back into the comfy warm bed. She reached over and set Remy's alarm clock for 7:45. Remy raised his eyebrow.

"Danger room at 8," she said simply before lying back down and buried herself into his body.



(1). My best friend says OMG a lot and I can just imagine Kitty saying it to. It's suck a valley girl thing to say. lol

AN: Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line and tell me what you think

-Fatalbluesweetie


End file.
